staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Stycznia 2013
TVP 1 04:55 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Supertajne pudełko, odc. 35 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05, 7.35; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:08 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Aureli kpiarz, odc. 12 (Aurel le moqueur); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 08:35 Tomek i przyjaciele - Dzyń - dzyń, odc. 25 (Ding - a - ling); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 08:50 Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Tunda, słoń gigant, odc. 21 (Tounde, grozenorme elephant); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 08:55 TELEZAKUPY 09:25 BBC w Jedynce - Planeta ludzi odc. 2 Pustynie. Jak w gorącym piecu (Human Planet. 2 Deserts Life In The Furnace) - txt. str. 777 49'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 10:25 Operacja Życie - odc. 8; cykl dokumentalny 10:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Polskie jabłko; magazyn kulinarny 11:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5751 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5751); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Natura w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia - odc. 1 Od bieguna do bieguna (Planet Earth 1 From Pole To Pole) - txt. str. 777 49'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:40 Gwiazdy na 60 lat TVP - przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz... 14:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2556; teleturniej muzyczny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:25 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 7/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5752 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5752); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2557; teleturniej muzyczny 17:50 Klan - odc. 2383 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:25 Chichot losu - odc. 6/13 - Zdrada - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:15 Wieczorynka - Świnka Peppa, seria II - Strach na wróble, odc. 7 (Mr. Scarecrow, ep. 7); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Brat Elvis - txt. str. 777 56'; spektakl teatralny 21:30 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Niewolnice w Tajlandii (21st Century Sex Slaves) 44'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 22:35 Dynastia Tudorów III - odc. 2/8 (The Tudors III, ep. 2); serial kraj prod.USA, Kanada, Irlandia (2008) 23:35 Miłosne gierki (Leatherheads) 109'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2008) 01:35 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 02:10 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Niewolnice w Tajlandii (21st Century Sex Slaves) 44'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 03:05 Notacje - Jerzy Janicki. Jedno zdjęcie; cykl dokumentalny 03:15 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kopciuszek - odc. 55; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:30 Kopciuszek - odc. 56; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 120 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50 10:50 Lokatorzy - odc. 214 (279) Ojcowie cz.1 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 12:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 23 12:40 Tancerze - odc. 9 Premiera; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 858 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:10 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 9/24 (Modern family ep. (Fizbo)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 14:40 Świat bez tajemnic - Schody do wolności 50'; film dokumentalny 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 63 'Bal maturalny" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 16:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 64 "Wakacje w lubuskiem" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 17:05 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 6/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 106); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 22/71; teleturniej 19:25 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 9/24 (Modern family ep. (Fizbo)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 19:55 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata: Polska - Arabia Saudyjska ( studio ) 20:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata: Polska - Arabia Saudyjska ( I poł. ) 21:10 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata: Polska - Arabia Saudyjska ( II poł. ) 22:10 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 23:10 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami – Tim Roth - Magia kłamstwa - odc. 15 (Lie to me s. II ep. 2 (Truth or Consequences)); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 00:05 Czy świat oszalał? - Szpiedzy XXI wieku - odc. 2 / 2 (Modern spies - ep. 2 / 2) 50'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 01:10 Oficer - odc. 2/13 - Ludzie z miasta - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 02:15 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 03:15 Girl Guide 89'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (1995) 04:50 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 15 (Lie to me s. II ep. 2 (Truth or Consequences)); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 05:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:05 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:08 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:10 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:14 Kościół z bliska - odc. 19; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Tam, gdzie się ludzie nie umawiali - Na Foksal; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:06 KolejTV; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:17 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:42 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:46 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:00 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:05 Kronika waw.pl; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 19:22 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 19:24 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:59 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:02 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:06 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:08 Kronika waw.pl; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:18 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:16 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:31 Sławomir Mrożek przedstawia; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Łoziński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:40 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:52 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:32 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:37 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:48 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:03 Głos Mediów - odc. 66; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:31 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:00 Sławomir Mrożek przedstawia; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Łoziński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:57 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:10 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:54 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 Przygody Animków 2 (89) - serial animowany 08.00 Pinky i Mózg 3 (42) - serial animowany 08.30 Scooby-Doo (24) - serial animowany 09.00 Czarodziejki 3 (60) - serial fantasy 10.00 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 4 (60) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (370) - serial komediowy 11.00 Dlaczego ja? (93) - serial fab.-dok. 12.00 Szpilki na Giewoncie (12) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Dom nie do poznania 5 (153) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1622) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (213) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (75) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (333) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1623) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (306) - serial komediowy 20.00 Megahit: Replikant - thriller SF, USA 2001 22.05 Kill Bill 2 - film sensacyjny, USA 2004 00.55 Układy 5 (54, 55) - serial kryminalny 02.45 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.45 Zza kamery... (49) - magazyn filmowy 04.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 06.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.25 Detektywi (638) - serial fab.-dok. 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.05 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 11.40 Sąd rodzinny (76) - serial fab.-dok. 12.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (550) - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 Ostry dyżur 12 (3) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Ukryta prawda 2 (77) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (572) - serial fab.-dok. 16.30 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Detektywi (855) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Ukryta prawda 2 (78) - serial paradokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1693) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (758) - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Sekrety chirurgii (6) - reality show 22.30 Top Gear 18 (2) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.35 Lekarze (6) - serial obyczajowy 00.35 Detektyw Monk 8 (8) - serial kryminalny 01.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.50 Arkana magii (805) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.05 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:10 Kulturanek - odc. 6 "Jak to jest zrobione"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Portrety - Maja Plisiecka - bogini tańca (Maya Plisetskaya - Diva of Dance) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2012); reż.:Wolf Seesemann; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Dekalog 89 + - Sprawa Janusza W. 29'; film TVP; reż.:Wojciech Jagiełło, Tymon Wyciszkiewicz; wyk.:Kornelia Angowska, Edyta Łukaszewicz-Lisowska, Marcin Bortkiewicz, Monika Goździk, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Michał Czernecki, Anna Dereszowska, Henryk Gołębiewski, Marek Bargiełowski, Krzysztof Globisz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Mój szczęśliwy koniec (My Happy End) 5'; film animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); reż.:Milen Vitanov; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Zuzanna 16'; film animowany; reż.:Daria Kopiec; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Piosenki z autografem - Katarzyna Gaertner cz. 1; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Bardzo ostry dyżur - (odc. 2) Nieprzyjemna choroba; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Korowód; widowisko muzyczno-baletowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Kulturanek - odc. 6 "Jak to jest zrobione"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Martwa natura (Sanxia Haoren / Still Life) 107'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Chiny, Hongkong (2006); reż.:Zhang Ke Jia; wyk.:Tao Zhao, Zhou Lan, Sanming Han, Lizhen Ma; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Dekalog 89 + - Sprawa Janusza W. 29'; film TVP; reż.:Wojciech Jagiełło, Tymon Wyciszkiewicz; wyk.:Kornelia Angowska, Edyta Łukaszewicz-Lisowska, Marcin Bortkiewicz, Monika Goździk, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Michał Czernecki, Anna Dereszowska, Henryk Gołębiewski, Marek Bargiełowski, Krzysztof Globisz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Hala odlotów - Nowe formy finansowania kultury – przyszłość – czy konieczność? (odc. 16); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Portrety - Maja Plisiecka - bogini tańca (Maya Plisetskaya - Diva of Dance) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2012); reż.:Wolf Seesemann; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Wróżby kumaka (Unkenrufe) - txt. str. 777 94'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2005); reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Matthias Habich, Dorothea Walda, Bhasker Patel, Udo Samel, Marek Kondrat, Mareike Carrriere, Joachim Krol, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Krzysztof Globisz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Panorama kina światowego - Spacer po wodzie (Lalecet al hamaim/Walk On Water) 98'; film fabularny kraj prod.Izrael (2004); reż.:Eytan Fox; wyk.:Lior Ashkenazi, Knut Berger, Caroline Peters, Gideon Shemer; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Libera - Przewodnik po sztuce - odc. 1 - Grupa A. R.; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Nocne czytanie w wannie - odc. 18; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:35 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 22:55 Videofan - odc. 21; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Videogalerie odc. 66 - Wojciech Gilewicz; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 23:55 Rawa Blues 2012 - Eric Sardinas and Big Motor; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Sztuka czytania - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Kino nocne - Genesis i Lady Jaye (The Ballad of Genesis and Lady Jaye) 69' kraj prod.USA, Francja (2011); reż.:Marie Losier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Nocne czytanie w wannie - odc. 18; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 03:25 22 opery Mozarta - Lucio Silla (Lucio Silla) 148'; opera kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); reż.:Hannes Rossacher, Jürgen Flimm; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 14.01.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Jamajki (112); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Ex Libris - 114; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Czas honoru - odc. 4 Przysięga - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Spotkania z gwiazdami - Halina Frąckowiak; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Ex Libris - 114; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Zaproszenie - Perły za progiem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Sensacje XX wieku - Jak umierali bogowie cz. 2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Sensacje XX wieku - Jak umierali bogowie cz. 3 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Cafe Historia - Pomnik NSZ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Ferdydurke (30 door key (tyt. pierwowzoru Ferdydurke)) 91'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Francja, Wielka Brytania (1991); reż.:Jerzy Skolimowski; wyk.:Iain Glen, Robert Stephens, Crispin Glover, Judith Godreche, Fabienne Babe, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Marek Probosz, Artur Żmijewski, Dorota Stalińska, Jan Peszek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Świadkowie; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia menedżera prywatnej firmy w Tibilisi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Książki, które wstrząsnęły światem - Boska komedia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Czarny serial - Heweliusz; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Czas honoru - odc. 5 Pieczęć Trzeciej Rzeszy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Flesz historii - odc. 113; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Kalendarium historyczne - Styczniowa branka; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 14.01.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Spór o historię - Średniowiecze: wieki ciemne czy nieznane?; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Nadzieja (Hope) - txt. str. 777 97'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); reż.:Stanisław Mucha; wyk.:Rafał Fudalej, Kamilla Baar, Wojciech Pszoniak, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Grzegorz Artman, Jerzy Trela, Jan Frycz, Lilith Mucha, Dominika Ostałowska, Kacper Michalak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Dziwny jest ten świat - Bam - miasto umarłych; reportaż; Dozwolone od lat 18 23:40 Dziwny jest ten świat - Nieproszeni; reportaż; Dozwolone od lat 18 00:20 Religie i kościoły w Polsce - Związek religijny wyznania Mojżeszowego. Szalom Uvracha Pokój i błogosławieństwo; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Powrót do Łodzi; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Śladkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:10 Daisy. Wspomnienia minionego świata; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcin Bradke, Maciej Kieres; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:10 12. Przystanek Woodstock 2006 - Farben Lehre; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej - odc. 7 Wierna rzeka trzy adaptacje; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Przygrywka - odc. 1 - Nieszczęścia chodzą parami; serial przygodowy TVP; reż.:Janusz Łęski; wyk.:Grażyna Barszczewska, Zofia Merle, Bogdan Baer, Wacław Kowalski, Magda Scholl, Tomasz Brzeziński, Jacek Głowacki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Galeria - odc. 118; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 732 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Greenpoint (148); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Siła wyższa - odc. 5/13* - Droga ślepców - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Salon Polonii - min. Joanna Mucha; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Pół wieku w galopie (Pół wieku w galopie); reportaż kraj prod.USA (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 601* Wszystko dla handlu; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej - odc. 7 Wierna rzeka trzy adaptacje; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:20 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 29 Szyfrowanie - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Galeria - odc. 118; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Egipt (147); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Pieczywo; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Cafe Historia - Epoka Gierka; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 732 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 15 - Parowozik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:55 Londyńczycy II - odc. 6/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Misjonarki - (149); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (18); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 118; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Przygrywka - odc. 1 - Nieszczęścia chodzą parami; serial przygodowy TVP; reż.:Janusz Łęski; wyk.:Grażyna Barszczewska, Zofia Merle, Bogdan Baer, Wacław Kowalski, Magda Scholl, Tomasz Brzeziński, Jacek Głowacki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 15 - Parowozik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Londyńczycy II - odc. 6/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 732; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (18); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia